Anino
by Kalachuchi
Summary: Kyoya was used being in the shadows.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Ouran.

**ANINO**

**By Kalachuchi**

_**

* * *

**_

Never again should you forget,_**Every part of you is real.  
But when light hits  
Your skin reveals your shadow long ago;  
Numb and oblivious to the whole truth  
That you are a secret no one knows**_

-Dicta License, _Complex_

* * *

Kyoya was used being in the Shadows. 

When Kyoya was still young, barely seven, he was given his own room. And although most growing boys his age would have been ecstatic to have a place they can call their own, with the promise of freedom and independence inside that four-walled area, Kyoya wasn't. The room they have given him was so big, Kyoya sometimes find himself being lost inside it. There was no one to talk to, no one to see. It was just _his_ and because of that he was alone.

He would do his best not to fall asleep in that room because he feared that he might be lost forever in that place that felt like a prison. And he would not wake up until the sun was shining brightly enough, that all of the shadows in the room would be gone.

And thus, Ootori Kyoya's sleeping habit began.

-.-

As the third son in the Ootori family, he had never done anything important or new. His brothers had done it all before him. Kyoya knew it was unfair. After all, how could he prove his worth when no one, not even his father, would give him a chance to do so? But he kept his mouth shut and didn't even spoke about it.

Someday, he told himself, someday his father would finally recognize him.

But deep in his heart, he wondered if that day would ever come.

-.-

When Haruhi first stumbled inside the third Music Room, Kyoya could immediately tell the stranger was a _she_. He didn't voice his thoughts aloud though, and instead he wondered how long before Tamaki and the others could realize that fact.

A month? A week? Ah, too bad. The game lasted only a day.

Ironically, he was the last one to notice how pretty she looked in a dress.

-.-

He knew Tamaki was in love with Haruhi even before the blond could realize it for himself. Kyoya was the first one who noticed Hikaru's longing stare when she's not looking, and saw the unreadable expression on Kaoru's face as the younger twin watches his brother _watching_ Haruhi. He heard Mori's voice as the older boy spoke his concerns about her and saw the maturity growing in Honey's behavior as Haruhi ate sweets with him.

It was strange, Kyoya thought as he observed them from a distance. Despite his intelligence, he couldn't understand why they had to fall for a girl like her. But he didn't ponder on it too long.

He was too busy computing Haruhi's debt and contemplating on the newest game he could come up with where he could use his growing collection of Haruhi's photos.

-.-

As Kyoya hovered above Haruhi that day in Karuizawa, he saw the beauty of her brown eyes, touched the softness of her skin and felt the innocence that was present in her every feature. He waited for her to push him away, to scream for help or even invite him to continue. But she merely stared at him, genuinely wondering what merit he could gain from her. When she smiled after telling him how _nice_ he was, Kyoya knew he had lost.

Kyoya realized he had fallen for Haruhi.

-.-

It was he who arranged the wedding. Kyoya meticulously checked for every detail, made sure the decorations were in proper place and the invitations were given out to the right people. He glanced around the Hotel where the reception was to take place and was pleased with what he saw. _Haruhi would like this_, he thought as he walked over to the manager. Kyoya wanted to make it the most memorable day for her.

Kyoya plastered a smile on his face, straightening his best man suit, and quietly watched as Haruhi exchanged vows with Tamaki. He tried to pretend that his insides were not churning or that his heart was not bleeding with pain.

For him, it was enough to see the beautiful smile on her face.

-.-

Kyoya was used being in the shadows for he had lived there all his life. And just when he thought that he had found the sun who will show him light, he was even plunged into the deep darkness.

Kyoya could only stand beside Tamaki as his best friend kneeled on the muddy soil, crying unconsolingly. Tamaki needed him. He needed Kyoya's strength and Kyoya willingly gave him what he needed. Kyoya could no longer feel anything except for the pain of loss that was burning him inside. He was numb. So he did not shed any tear as they watched Haruhi's casket being lowered on the ground.

His sun was gone and so was his soul. And Kyoya knew he would not be able to see the light for a long time again. Maybe never.

* * *

_Anino means "Shadow"._

_-the end-tapos-_


End file.
